Saints Row: Revelations
by QueenofCellos
Summary: Set in an AU based off of the Boss' simulation in Saints Row IV where he lives an average life, but with a twist. There seems to be a lot of conflict brewing upon Stilwater due to the local gangs causing mayhem upon the city and against each other. Julius is still running the Saints, Ultor seems to be getting stronger, and new gangs are being introduced. What can possibly go wrong?
1. A Better Life

**Chapter 1: **A Better Life...

**Authors Note: **

_Hey guys,_

_This is my first Saints Row fanfiction, it was a project that I had been working on for quite a while and now I have finally released it. I hope you guys enjoy reading it._

_A little heads up: This is an AU fanfiction based off of the Boss' simulation in Saints Row IV where he lives in a normal world/universe, but this has a twist to it and it's set in Stilwater during the events of Saints Row 2, but again with a twist (and in the future, Steelport). The Boss isn't a boss in this story instead he's just an average guy who lives in the suburbs and doesn't like saying his name (which is why I used "He" and not his "name" in most of the chapter and will continue doing so unless the moment calls for it. If I do use his name I will be choosing the one that was given to him during the development of the first Saints Row game, Mikey, pronounced "Mickey". Any information I get is based off the Saints Row wiki or just plain ol' gameplay). He has no connection to the Third Street Saints whatsoever (yet)._

_I'll see you guys at the bottom of this chapter!_

_Anyways… Enjoy!_

* * *

"Ugh.." He groaned, shuffling out of the covers and placing his feet on the hardwood floor. He rubbed his temples in circular rotations trying to relieve his headache; but to no avail. He thought long and hard about how he had gotten this massive headache only in the morning. Then, it came to him; but only in bits and flashes. "What the fuck happened?" He pondered in a small voice, he just couldn't place his finger on it.

A cold breeze came through the open window sending chills down his spine. His body trembled slightly while he watched the white curtains dancing with the coldness of the air; and that was more than enough motivation for him to go and slam the window shut.

"God..." A voice behind him seemed to stir awake, it was feminine and slurred. "Why is it so loud this early in the morning?" The soft sound of sheets sliding filled the room.

_Oh no. No, no, no. _He thought to himself and cursed. If this was what he thought it was... He froze in his place near the window, and looked down. _Naked._ It was _exactly_ what he thought it was. But, luckily for him; his back was still on her... whoever she was. At least he didn't have to face her, yet. He looked around his room for something to cover himself up without having looking back at the person who slept on his bed behind him. To his left was a grey armchair with a small matching pillow; it would do. He turned to face her, and he began to remember. She was just as naked as he was, yet she stretched all on top of his bed. The small of her back curving along with her and for a second she had reminded him of a cat. Yet, she didn't seem to mind her nakedness whatsoever.

When her hazel eyes landed on his own eyes she cleared her throat and smiled. He smiled back in response, covering up the dread that was in reality; filling his chest. He noticed a couple bruises on her back and her arms. There were probably more below her pale waist if the sheets weren't covering her. He had left a light trail of hickies down her neck towards her ample breasts. He then noticed that she had left marks on him as well.

"Uh-"

"So-"

He pointed his left hand at her, letting her go first instead. "Go ahead."

She shrugged and flipped on her stomach. Then she held her hands up. "I'm Shaundi." Shaundi (re)introduced herself; hoping to remove some of the awkwardness around them. She shifted, and so did her dreaded locks of hair which was long and light brown in color, her fringe was a different color though, it was more of a sandy blonde. She wore a purple bandana which was tied around her hair. Her thought that it suited her; then he wondered how it didn't fall off last night.

"Sorry about the…" Again he pointed his left hand at her, but it was directed at her body this time. "Bruises."

"It was fun." Shaundi stated very nonchalant with a chuckle. She hugged her knees and stared at him for a long time. "You wanna go again…?"

He remained quiet. Around her the clock read 2:43 PM, it wasn't the morning; it was already the afternoon. "I'm okay, thank you." He tried his best not to make it sound awkward, but it came out more like he was disappointed or was waiting to run away. "I have stuff to do." He walked into his closet; still holding the pillow near him. He walked inside of his huge walk in closet, then went through his drawers looking for something to wear. From behind him he could hear her creeping closer.

"What about you?" She asked in a seductive tone in a sort of way as to drag him down to bed once more.

"Huh?" He said, slipping on a pair of shorts only beginning to look for a shirt. There was a silence, so he stopped what he was doing and looked towards the open doors. He felt daggers on him and it was obvious she had been peeking in from outside the doors. The sheets were wrapped around her front while the rest draped all over the floor. He had to admit she was kind of cute, but this was bad, and he half hated one night stands. He sighed; he knew exactly what she was asking, but he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah." He nodded at her.

"Good times." The woman named Shaundi smirked and turned to walk away. She dropped the sheets on to the ground and walked off, leaving him with a view of her (very nice) ass. It only took her a couple seconds to get dressed, and next thing you know, he heard: "See ya'."Then she was gone.

He wondered how he got involved with her, and why he ended up bringing her up to his house in the suburbs. He must've been really drunk. "I fucked a hippie?" He mouthed to himself in wonder, he lifted his forearm and smelled his skin. It was a mixture of sweet perfume and weed, and strangely enough it mixed together well.

It was then that his phone rang; the caller ID reading: Viola DeWynter. A smile crept on to his lips, Viola had been a business partner along with her sister, Kiki for a couple of months now, she wasn't very honest about her feelings and he knew her very well. He picked up.

"Hello?" He answered. On the other end of the phone he could hear her clearing her throat, for a second she was trying to collect her words but it passed and she responded.

"H-Hello? We're still on for tonight, right?" Viola questioned him, eager with a hint of excitement. It wasn't until just now that he felt a wave of guilt hit him, he felt awful. A hangover, and a one-night stand with a stoner or whatever the fuck she was on the day of a —as Viola calls it— "kind-of-a-date-but-not-really" date. But, Viola never really hinted at wanting a relationship, they only did it because they wanted to, and he did it because his boss encouraged it as it "helped build relationships with sister companies" or some shit like that. A part of him said "fuck it who cares?", but the other half was certain that Viola would get extremely pissed if she knew that he fucked another woman.

"Yeah, definitely." He tried to sound positive and reassuring; dissolving trace of nervousness, disappeared. "When are you coming over?"

"Mmm.." She thought about it for awhile. "Perhaps in about an hour."

"An hour?" He practically yelled out. Shock filled his tone; then he coughed it out. "Uh, yeah, that's, uh, fine, definitely." He tried to get it together, but he was sure he sounded suspicious to her.

"Is everything okay?" Viola mused over the phone.

"Yep. Yeah. It's all good. I'll see you in an hour." He hung up and rushed back to the room, the stench of sex thick in the air. "Oh no." He worked as fast as he could to clean the bed and pick up the things that were thrown on the floor, he found a variety of things, like a trail of clothes leading down the stairs to the first floor of his house, and various decorations knocked on to the ground, and the sound of running water in one of the bathrooms. He went to turn the water off, but instead received a startled feminine scream in response to opening the door. "Jesus Christ!" He yelled back at it.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Shaundi screamed back at him continuing to shower.

"I thought you were gone already!" He retorted. "I even heard you get dressed, and normally when someone says, 'See ya', it means goodbye, I am leaving, not: 'I'm gonna go shower'".

"Well, I didn't. I figured since I was already here that I would quickly use the shower and that you wouldn't mind." Shaundi explained from the other end of the murky shower door.

"Damn it, shower a bit more quickly! And why'd you scream just then?" He asked her. "What if the neighbors call the cops? Plus, it's not like I haven't seen you naked or anything!"

"It was on instinct, and I don't think your neighbors would mind." Shaundi replied as she lathered her hair.

"Just hurry up, I have someone coming over in a few."

Shaundi ran to the door, her body soaked in water, she peeked through the crack and curiously looked into his eyes. "Is it your girlfriend?"

He tensed up. Was Viola his girlfriend? "N-No…" He just muttered.

Shaundi scoffed and hopped back into the steamy shower. "That didn't sound very convincing. I'm sure she'd be very happy to hear that."

"What would you know? You don't even know her or me!" He answered defensively.

"I wasn't the one calling out 'Viola! Oh, Viola!' during sex last night now was I?" She laughed. His jaw dropped. _Did I really do that? _He thought, he was too embarrassed to even think about it, but he had to ask, but she continued talking. "Plus, I'm a woman, I know when a man is pussy-whipped."

He walked into the bathroom and confronted her. "Did I really do that?" He saw her eyebrow arch up and a smirk form on her thin lips.

"Yeah, you did, pretty loudly in fact." Shaundi rinsed the soap lathered on her body and washed her face. "It was really funny, but cute at the same time. You called my name out a couple of times too, especially when you came." She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, she smelled like vanilla and flowers body wash. _She must've used one of Viola's. _He figured. "Let's do it again."

"You're really persistent, aren't you?"

Shaundi grabbed her purple bandana off of a shelf in the restroom as she got out of the shower; she crossed her arms. "Stop acting like you didn't like it." She said as she playfully punched him in the ribs, and defiantly looked up at his face. She got on the tip of her toes and ran a nail down his bare chest. "I know you liked it…" Shaundi whispered seductively into his ear, her hand slid down to his shorts to grab onto him but he stopped her before she could go any further.

"What do you want?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I just want to have fun with you, that's all." Shaundi bit her lower lip and inched closer to his face while still on her toes. He pulled his face centimeters away from hers.

"And if I deny?"

"I'll keep on bugging you until you do." She stated simply, poking his chest to accent her argument and planted her feet on the ground.

"And this will get you to leave right now, right?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Dunno, 'til I get tired or bored, maybe both. Normally I don't do this to just anybody, trust me, this is like winning the lottery, I've fucked a lot of guys and only one of them got this opportunity." She made it sound like she was of more value than she seemed.

"And what happened to him?" He got curious.

"He got married, had kids, you know, he got boring." Shaundi shrugged. It really didn't seem to bother her whatsoever. "His wife found out, threatened to call the cops on me."

"Ouch." He replied. He imagined himself in that position. "But, it sounds more like he moved on."

"So…?" She said with crossed arms, referring to the deal she was striking a couple seconds ago.

"Fine, but you have to tell me when you're coming." He said after, sealing the deal.

"Tch."

He raised a brow at her. "What?"

"Nothin', fine." Shaundi agreed. They shook hands.

"Now get out of here, I only have 20 minutes to get this place cleaned up." He sounded more like a grumpy old man than someone who didn't want to get caught.

"See ya." Shaundi pecked him on the lips and ran off. This time he actually saw her get dressed and walk out of the door. After he saw her leave, he rushed to clean up the rest of the mess they caused.

* * *

_Lots of credit to my wonderful friend _Layla _(_**Descendant-of-Blue-Blood**_)__for editing, and helping me write this chapter. She's the real MVP. _

_I'll hopefully see you in the next chapter._

Thank you for reading!

**\- Queen of Cellos**


	2. DeWynter

**Chapter 2: **DeWynter

**Authors Note:**

_Hello guys! I just quickly want to say thank you for reading my story and being patient and wanted to give you guys a little heads up about the chapter below. Also, I want to thank __**Elvisfonz22**__ for the wonderful message, it was very encouraging and it made me realize that I needed to concentrate on my stories on here. Hope you enjoy! I will see you down below!  
_

**\- QueenofCellos**_  
_

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SCENES THAT MAY NOT BE APPEALING TO SOME PEOPLE. VIEWER/READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

**THIS FANFICTION IS RATED "M" FOR A REASON.  
**

* * *

**Now the story:**

Before he knew it, there was a light knock at the door, it was a sound he knew all too well. Most normal people would have used the doorbell, but only Viola seemed to prefer knocking on the door, it was a quick and simple three tap knock. He stared at himself one last time in the mirror; checking for any signs of a flaw that would give away any hints of a one night stand, he turned his face to the right then left, nothing; no visible signs of bite marks or hickies. And if there were any, they were well covered up by a white collared dress shirt. Hopefully the bags under his eyes would imply a night of hard work instead a night of rough sex. He wore black slim fitted dress pants with similar colored leather shoes to compliment the top. He made sure the shirt had been long sleeved just in case any skin would show below his neck. Everything, with the exception of his hands, was out of sight. Viola always had keen eyes for anything out of the ordinary, there was always that demand for order, she would have no less. He reached for his comb and parted his short, ink black hair, combing it to the side to seem a bit more professional. A deep breath for confidence and he was off to the door, turning the knob until a _click_ emerged and it opened.

"Viola," The tall man greeted his much shorter business partner and love interest."Please, come in." The door was opened wider and he gestured for her to come in, and she did. Her eyes darted from place to place, which made it seem like she examined every corner of the room. Thankfully, he had cleaned up all the disaster from Shaundi which had seemed to just appear magically this morning.

No words came from her lips, she had closed the door for him and led him towards the living room where they sat on the couch, next to one another. Viola stared at him for at least ten seconds, he swore that those were longest ten seconds he had ever experienced in his life, he feared that she may have found out until...

"Kiki is engaged." Viola spat out the news, her face was frightfully calm, she fell against his chest and rested there with an arm around his torso. He wrapped his arms around her in attempt to comfort her, but in reality he didn't know what to make of this.

"To whom, if I may ask?" He said.

Viola sat up, still leaning against him. "Dane Vogel, that bastard, ugh." She rolled her eyes in disgust and grabbed his shirt in anger.

"W-What?" He sat straight up in his seat, almost yelling the words out. "When did this happen?"

"It was announced today at a meeting, the one you missed," She told him, she pressed an accusing finger to his chest."Speaking of which, why weren't you at the meeting?" Viola demanded, her tone harsh.

"Shit." He groaned and facepalmed plomping back into his seat in dismay."I totally forgot that was today and overslept instead. I'm so sorry, Vi…" He placed a hand on her firm thigh, sliding his fingers slowly up her black skirt. "Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

Viola raised an arched eyebrow. "Forgiveness? Is that what you call this?" She chuckles to herself while placing herself on top of his hips and wrapping her legs around him, straddling him.

"If it's working, then yes, it is, is it working?" He pulled her closer to him, only to receive a giggle from her end. His hands rested on her hips. Her eyes were narrowed and she was biting her lip.

"We'll see…" Viola wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a light kisses on his lips. Her lips were soft and careful, unlike Shaundi, who had been more invasive in her waltz. She was unbuttoning his shirt with no struggle, she had done this many times; although, when she did do something clumsy it was always cute to him. It was a side only he got to see. He had been too in the moment, and almost forgot about the markings underneath.

"Fuck." He muttered hotly. "Viola, wait." His fingers went to her hands, stopping her in her tracks. She had gotten him to lie down on the couch as she sat on top of him. This made the situation a lot worse. Above him the woman stared down curiously.

"Why?"

He rubbed his eye and sighed. "I…" He paused for a minute, trying to come up with an excuse that would help his situation. He fake groaned as if in pain. "I-I actually ran into my kitchen table pretty hard and my side hurts." He put his hand on his left side and looked up at Viola to show her that it was real. Then he lifted his shirt up and there it was. It didn't look like a hickey anymore. It was just a mass of colors. Some portions were blue and purple. While some other spots had a reddish-yellow hue.

Viola looked confused for a few moments as her eyes analyzed the 'wound'. She tried to get closer to look at it better, but he lowered his shirt. And with that, Viola got off of him and sat on the couch. "You must have really rammed into the table then. Jesus." She told him as she looked at him carefully. He didn't sit up just yet. He leaned against the side of the couch, with pillows propping up the back of his head.

"Do you want to try something else?" She inquired as her eyes settled on his pants.

He swallowed hard as he looked at her. He hadn't had time to shower, yet Viola was already making her way down there. She lowered his pants just below his impending erection which was blocked under his tight briefs; which nearly showed everything.

Viola smiled up at him from where she kneeled down. He could feel his face flush as he looked at her beginning to lick him when she pulled his briefs down and away. A pang of guilt and pleasure swarmed him all at once. This felt wrong.

"Wait. Viola. This just…"

"What the fuck do you mean wait?" She began as she looked at him. "Christ, you-" Before she could say anything else, her phone rang. It was Phillipe Loren. No matter what, when it was Phillipe, everything froze and he became her first priority.

"Phillipe?" Viola spoke into her phone, her sophisticated demeanor showing up once again. "Huh? Yes sir, alright. I'll be there as soon as possible." Then she hung up on the phone.

He sat up on the couch, quickly covering himself up. Viola looked back at him. Any sign of whatever was about to happen was gone. The mood went just as it had came, it only had taken seconds.

"I have to leave. Phillipe called, I'm off to Steelport." Viola told him as she turned her heel and walked toward the door. He grabbed her hand taking a second of her busy schedule. She looked at his hand and then into his glossy grey eyes.

"I'm sorry, alright?" He apologized while shaking her hand up and down. "Maybe next time?" He had proposed but she only snatched her hand away and left, slamming the door on her way out with her head held high.

He went to the window, seeing a glimpse of her sports car veering off sharply into the main road; a trail of smoke behind her. The sounds of her screeching tires seemed to echo throughout the neighborhood. He watched as some people walked out of their houses to see what exactly was up, and they watched Viola's car go by. _She'll never forgive me after this._ He rubbed his neck and ventured toward the couch once more plopping down head first and grumbled under his breath. _She sure as hell wouldn't forgive me if she found out about Shaundi either. Fuck. _He reached for his phone in his pocket and sent her a text apologizing again. But he already knew she wouldn't respond for quite a while, and meetings would now be tougher than usual. She would probably avoid him too.

He stared up at his ceiling which was made up of mirrors. _This would have made the whole ordeal a thousand times kinkier. _He thought as he looked at himself from up there. He buttoned up his pants, then looked at his face.

His cheekbones were very prominent even though he was only twenty four. His dark black hair was still swept partially to the side, although it was now messy. He hadn't noticed but he pulled it back more than he had to the side. _Whoops. _But, he thought it complimented him. He had very harsh eyes that were accompanied with dark eyebrows which gave him a constant serious look. Then there was a scar that was on the part of his forehead that showed from his hairline to his left eyebrow. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time during a gang shoot out. A bullet skimmed his head, barely missing his eye as he ducked. He still remembered the scene clearly, his hatred for gangs grew more and more as they appeared out of nowhere. There would always be a group of kids wanting to prove that they're better than their competition. Whether it be colors or shapes or flags, there would always be that. Since then he vowed to try to bring any type of gangs to justice, and Dane Vogel was a way to do that. And now that he and Kiki were to wed, there would be a collaboration of two of the largest branches in business, together they could destroy anything in their path, together both Stilwater and Steelport would become two of the most successful cities in the country, they could do it.

_Ring Ring Ring._

He picked up his phone, speaking of the devil himself. "Dane? Yeah, I'll get to it. Congratulations on your engagement by the way…"

* * *

From outside of the large house creeped a white van, parked in a place not so noticeable; behind a bunch of overgrown trees. It loomed not too far and not too close. Inside was a small crew of people handling some sort of eavesdropping machine inside of the car they sat in. They listened closely into the conversation the man inside the house was having as he walked around. One of the crew focused in on the conversation a static coming between, then clearing up.

A woman shook one of her teammates shoulders, alerting him to stop what he was doing."Sh Sh Sh. It's coming though, stay there and don't move it." She and the three others listened closely.

"Yeah, the project will be finished soon, don't worry, Dane, everythings under control."

The driver of the vehicle leaned forward in his seat, getting a better look at the man, from inside he saw the man stand up and leave the living room into the kitchen, he had gotten something out of the fridge, an apple, and took a bite out of it.

"I'll come in tomorrow for sure and show you what I have so far." He leaned against the counter now. "Alright, I'll see you then." He hung up.

The crew looked at each other in shock, and rumbled around rewinding and forwarding the call they had just recorded. There was something very essential to their plans that could jeopardize everything they were about, and this man was involved.

"Call Shaundi and tell her we've got something." One of them announced to the rest of the people in the car, he tapped the driver on the shoulder and pointed towards the road. "Let's get out of here, we got what we need."

"You got it." The driver smiled and readjusted his hat.

Another screech echoed through the neighborhood as the van peeled off in a hurry.

* * *

_Thank you for being such a patient group for me and I apologize for being so late in updating, if you read my other fanfiction then you should already know that I'm not a very punctual person and I can update pretty late. I will do my best to try to keep my stories updated the best I can and entertain you guys at the same time. Thanks once more! _

_Lots of credit to my wonderful friend _Layla _(_**Descendant-of-Blue-Blood**_)__for editing, and helping me write this chapter._

_I'll hopefully see you in the next chapter._

Thank you for reading!

**\- QueenofCellos**


	3. A Little Update

Hello Lovely Readers,

I am sorry if you expected this to be an update, it'll come... eventually. Firstly, I sincerely apologize for not updating Revelations in about almost a month now, I have to plan it out and think about it but I cannot overwork myself because that would lead me to develop an even worse case of writers block, sadly. I promise you that I will continue this story until the end no matter what, I will not leave you guys hanging, _ever_. I started this and I will end it as well. I would also like to add that I am rewriting this story, since I've seen a lot of feedback coming in I've taken it more seriously and have decided that I will make this a much longer and detailed story than I originally planned it to be. Secondly, I am currently looking for a new beta reader (editor), so if anyone has suggestions or would like to beta for me I will gladly speak to you and we'll figure something out, I would be really grateful. Thirdly, It is around that time for finals and end of course exams (mine are next week :c) so I will not be around as often, therefore I will not be back until around mid-June?

Thank you for understanding. Anyway, guys, thank you, other than that there's nothing else big going on. I really appreciate you guys and all of the support and the comments and just all the feedback you've given me, it has really helped me grow as a writer.

I hope you guys have a great week (and if you also have finals, good luck!) and an amazing summer! I will see you in June.

**P.S.**

I constantly update my fanfic profile, so if there are anything I wish to announce it will be on the profile, so check it out (if you want) every once in a while.

_"To live a creative life, we must lose our fear of being wrong."_ \- Joseph Chilton Pearce

\- **Queen of Cellos**

**THIS WILL BE DELETED ONCE I RETURN.**


End file.
